mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoma Kuzuryuu/History
Background :Before being transferred to Mikagura Academy, Kyoma attended an unnamed sister school of Mikagura which is renowned for their sport club activities. Although his impression was as frightening as he is now, he had a straightforward attitude and was liked by everyone around him, like a leader to his group. A lot of clubs used to ask for help from Kyoma, and since he did not join any clubs, he never declined a request, nor worry about his points as long as he could help his friends. He thought that if he was helpful to a lot of people, they would be his friends. :At some point, he met Shigure Ninomiya, who was his first opponent in an opposition battle. After their match ended and resulted in a tie, they became friends. :Knowing that Kyoma did not belong in any clubs, and therefore didn't have a room for himself, Shigure invited him to share his own room that was given by Kendo Club and Kyoma accepted it. :When the Rookie Battle started, even more clubs were asking for his help. Although he was skilful, he couldn’t only accept one club request so he decided to turned them all down. This resulted in people whom he trusted and believed to be his friends to spread bad rumours about him. Kyoma eventually heard about them, as well. Since then, he became more and more reclusive and started to not attending class no longer accepts requests for help from any clubs. He secluded himself, and start scribbling on his notebook every time he felt he had to let his feelings out. Even Shigure, who lived together with him and shared his pain by letting him speak out whenever Kyoma wanted to, start to be distrusted by him for no apparent reason. In the end, Kyoma finally moved out from Shigure's room and transferred to Mikagura Academy. Although time passed and Shigure also knew that Kyoma was being transferred too, just like him, they could not talk to each other as close as they did. :At some point after being transferred to Mikagura Academy, Kyoma joined an art club there. He also became a patron for Seisa Mikagura, who was a member of art club at that time. Kyoma was awarded many trophies and certificates because of his talent. He also had a masterpiece named [Innocence]. However, he was described to have an "imperfect talent", and that his newer works "lack touch" compared to his previous works When he tried fixing his works, critics gave him a contradictory comment, saying that his work looked out of fashion, it made critics difficult for Kyoma to deal with, since all they did was pressured him while not considering his efforts. He also knew that they only treated him well on the outside while saying bad things behind his back, just like his so-called-friends did when he was still in sister school academy. Plot Stride After School :Kyoma was performing his ability on Freshman Party. In the middle of said event, Asuhi Imizu accidentally bumped into him and fell down. When he was about to apologize to Kyoma, however his expression was misinterpreted by him, as Kyoma thought that it was his fault for making Asuhi fell. Asuhi was scared by Kyoma and when he was about to defend himself, Eruna Ichinomiya came to save Asuhi (albeit in an unusual way), made Kyoma more irritated and things were getting worse. However, Seisa came in the right time and able to calm the situation down. Upon being told by Seisa, Kyoma quickly left the place. :Some days after the event, Eruna came to his clubroom to join the art club but Kyoma immediately rejected her. Spiritless Coup d'Etat :When he was about to buy some milk, he happened to see Eruna and decided to see her and give her some milk he bought. However, Eruna couldn't receive it and even demanded the milk to be changed by other drinks, made Kyoma upset and lectured Eruna that milk is full of nutrition and such. :Eruna decided to consulted about the battle she did with Seisa and asked him about the source of his failure, which he responded as her power has not been fully awakened yet. He also gave her some advices, albeit in a harsh way. This made Eruna happy and even started to call him as master and Enoyan-senpai, much to his distaste. However, when Eruna said her intention to learn more from him, Kyoma quickly rejected it and said thet it is best for her to ask and bother other people beside him. Kyoma also said that Eruna resembles Shigure much than he expected. Garakuta Innocence :When Rookie Battle Tournament started, Kyoma was alone in his clubroom, working on a painting. He happened to found an article about his talent, made him irritated. He was also frustrated with his painting which was still in progress and ripped it. Felt that he needed to change his mood and thought to grab some food, he decided to go to the booths. After buying a crepes, he happened to found a booth which was established by art club members without his approval first. This made Kyoma slightly feel dejected and decided to go back to his room. :In the night of same day, Kyoma was invited by Shigure to came to a small party for congratulating Eruna. Having known all of the people who were going to attend it, Kyoma decided to decline the invitation as he felt that he maybe would ruin the party atmosphere. Unbeknown to him, Shigure told Eruna about his and Shigure's past on the sister school academy and they were labelled as traitor even until now due to it. :Some times later, Eruna, who finally knew about his past, thanks to Shigure, decided to visit him on his clubroom. She was amazed by all the trophies and honorable certificate he had and on the top of it, the Innocence painting. However, Kyoma said that all of them were merely a trash and the Innocence itself was actually a replica, as the original one is currently exhibited somewhere in a famous museum. :Kyoma also came to watch Eruna's preliminary battle versus Haruka but quickly flew off from the arena once the result had been out. :In the weekend, he was surrounded by several adults, who asked and needed his help to appreciate an exhibition of freshmen artworks from art club. When he knew that they were about to do the same thing like what they did to him on a work of certain art club member by commented it as something 'fake' and 'failure work', he protected said work by persistently objected the adults for their comments. Eruna, who was actually want to go to his clubroom for thanking him who had watched her battle yesterday, happened to see that scene. So does the girl who actually painted the said painting. After it was over, Eruna decided to gave Kyoma some encouragement to clear the misunderstanding by bringing the said girl, named Rina Uzuki. :Rina was really happy for Kyoma's action and under Eruna's guide, albeit being slightly nervous, Kyoma was able to open himself to the art club members starting from Rina. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Kyoma participated on Treasure Hunt Event by promoting some milk. However, he promoted it in the wrong way and even made the students scared, made him confused. Unreasonable Roulette :Kyoma came along with Sadamatsu to the After School Paradise Club room to give Eruna and Otone a congratulatory present. The said present was a cow plushie, made Eruna and Otone confused. Kyoma said that the plushie is not only from him, but also regarded as the present from art club since he discussed about the present before giving it to Eruna and Otone. Kyoma also said that it was his idea to gave them the plushie so the girls would always feel grateful and be reminded of cow, since cow is the animal that provided them milk. All of the art club members agreed his idea, or rather, could not say anything anymore about this and chose to agree with Kyoma. Eruna was grateful for the present, but she let Otone to receive it as the member of after school paradise club. Otone, who has not been fully recovered from her nervousness, accidentally slipped her tongue and said a provocative word to Kyoma, that the plushie is really a great gift, so great that she would burn it soon on the garbage day. This made Kyoma confused and gave her a look, the hell with this girl, while on the other hand, Otone and Eruna were panicking inside. Otone then remembered a method to overcome her nervousness that taught by Eruna on the previous night, which was saying "by although looking like this, I'm actually a man" at the every end of her words. However, the method was fail in the end, and even made more misunderstanding came, to the point that Kyoma also came to think that Eruna was a boy all along. This made Kyoma depressed and Sadamatsu suggested him to take some fresh air outside and calm himself down. :Since Eruna wanted to make a custom guitar for herself and yet she couldn't think of any good design, she asked Kyoma to design it. Although Kyoma complained a bit, in the end he agreed to help her and even got excited. He also wanted his name written on the design, since he was the designer. Kyoma also said to Eruna that maybe it would take a quite long time until the guitar fully finished but Eruna said that it was okay as she also needed to save her points for purchasing it. :Kyoma also at some point invited by Bimii to be the guest coach of Otone and Eruna's training for the Midterm Battle. Category:Subpages